Jacqui (TV Series)
Jacqui (pronounced jack-E) is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. As a member of the Atlanta camp, she helps out with the chores and participates in supply runs. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Nothing is known about Jacqui's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she looked after her brothers when their mother died and she worked for the city's zoning department. Post-Apocalypse During the onset of the outbreak, Jacqui escaped from Atlanta alive as her entire family was devoured by walkers. Sometime later, she encountered and joined a campsite of survivors outside the outskirts of the city. Season 1 "Guts" Inside the department store, Jacqui watches as Andrea points a gun in Rick's face as he and Glenn enter. "We're dead because of you," Andrea tells him, furious at his recklessness. Morales informs Rick that his gunshots have attracted numerous hordes of walkers. "You just rang the dinner bell," Andrea seethes, as the group's attention turns to a crowd of walkers outside that are slamming themselves against the outer set of glass-pane doors, furiously trying to gain entry. Jacqui and the group questions Rick about what he was doing roaming around the streets of Atlanta aimlessly. He tries to explain he was trying to flag down a helicopter. Jacqui suggests that it was just a hallucination. "I saw it," Rick insists forcefully. T-Dog tries to make radio contact with the camp, but fails to get a signal, wondering if they might have better luck on higher ground. Suddenly, muffled gunshots are heard. "Oh god, is that Dixon?" Andrea says in disbelief, as they all leave to investigate. On the roof, Jacqui and the group find Merle firing at walkers with a rifle. T-Dog chastises him for wasting bullets and attracting more walkers. Merle scoffs at him by saying he'd never take orders from a "n*gger," which sets off a fight between the two. Jacqui screams as Merle beats T-Dog and presses a handgun to his forehead. Rick intervenes, hitting Merle with the butt of the rifle and handcuffing him to a pipe. Morales informs Rick there's no refugee center and that they are part of a larger group of survivors staying outside the city, but T-Dog can't reach them on the radio. "We're on our own," Rick says. With the streets no longer safe, Rick suggests they try to escape underground. Jacqui says that the building might have access to the sewers, prompting Andrea and the group to head back downstairs to the basement. In the basement, Glenn concocts and sends Jacqui to stand atop the ladder to warn of danger while he and Morales head down the sewer. Later, Jacqui, Morales, and Glenn arrive with the others to report that the sewer is not an option. Jacqui and the group heads to the roof. On the roof, Rick spots a cube van at a nearby construction site. The group discusses the difficulty of moving past the walkers undetected. "They smell dead. We don't. It's pretty distinct," Andrea says. Rick latches onto the concept of scent and how the dead use it to differentiate between themselves and the living. A while later, Morales and Rick collect a dead walker from the alley. Inside, Rick acknowledges the walker's lost humanity and then begins hacking the dead body to pieces with an axe. Jacqui then helps smear the guts on them. Jacqui, Morales, Andrea, and T-Dog race to the roof to follow Rick and Glenn with a pair of binoculars as T-Dog tries again to radio the others. Suddenly, Jacqui and the rest watch as rain begins to fall rather heavily and washes the guts' smell off of them. Rick and Glenn fight the walkers and manage to get inside the cube van. On the roof, Jacqui and the group worries that they're being left behind but celebrate as Rick drives back for them. Jacqui and the group grab their bags and rushes from the rooftop toward the loading dock, with no concern for unlocking Merle's handcuffs. They manage to get inside the van as the walkers break into the store. Rick drives away from the city as the group catches their breath. They look around at one another and a guilt-ridden T-Dog admits to the others he dropped the key, leaving Merle trapped on the roof, still handcuffed to a pipe. "Tell It to the Frogs" While Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier are playing, they encounter a zombie eating a deer and scream, and Jacqui escorts them away as the men take care of the situation. Later, she is present for the tense conversation between Rick and Daryl Dixon, and is seen gutting squirrels as they leave for Atlanta for Merle and guns. While doing laundry at the quarry with Andrea, her sister Amy, and Carol Peletier, she and the women share what they miss most, hers being her coffee maker. When Carol's husband Ed comes around and begins snapping at the women, telling Carol it was time to go, she shouts at him that they know he beats her. After Ed smacks Carol, she watched in shock as Shane Walsh begins punching Ed senseless. "Vatos" When Andrea and Amy return with fish they had caught, Jacqui smiles and hi-fives Andrea in triumph. Jacqui joins in with the conversation about Dale Horvath's watch, she says "unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while", as she is enjoying a fish feast at night with her fellow campers. The zombies attack, prompting her to flee with the others to the RV, where she is seen in the background armed with an axe, leading Carol and Sophia to Lori, Carl, and Shane, then she backed up Dale who was shooting with his rifle. She survives the attack while others are not so lucky. "Wildfire" As Jacqui helps in the cleanup of zombie corpses the morning after the attack, she notices blood on Jim's shirt, and demands he lifts up his shirt, but he rejects and is forced to show, revealing a bite wound. She screams out that he's been injured. She later attends the funeral for the fallen survivors and cares for Jim in the RV. She hugs goodbye Miranda Morales and her family as they announce that they are parting ways. When on the road, she cares for Jim but when the RV breaks down, she is forced to say goodbye to Jim as they leave him outside a tree on the road, since he is feeling worse. She can be seen collecting herself on the RV steps as the others say goodbye to Jim. She reaches the Center for Disease Control and is about to flee with the other survivors until the doors suddenly open. "TS-19" Jacqui and the rest of her group are admitted into the CDC by Dr. Edwin Jenner after going through a blood test to ensure none of them are infected. She is introduced to the luxuries the facility has to offer, including hot water and real beds. She enjoys dinner and wine with everyone and learns about TS-19 and Dr. Jenner's work, and the fall of the CDC's infrastructure. After Dr. Jenner reveals the purpose of the countdown timer and shuts the control room's door, tears run down her face, but she manages to remain calm, while others aren't able to control themselves as well. As the survivors finally get Edwin to open the door for their escape, T-Dog grabs onto her arm, trying to pull her outside the room with him, but she pulls herself back, telling him she's staying. T-Dog tells her "That's INSANE!", attempting to pull her out with him a second time, but she once again resists, saying "No, it's completely sane, for the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy." This catches the attention of the rest of the group, as they all look back at her. Jacqui then tells T-Dog "There's no time to argue, and no point -- not if you want to get out. Just get out...get out!" she protests, then pushing T-Dog, but right after she touches T-Dog's face in a kind, motherly manner. Shane then pulls T-Dog out with the rest of the group, and Dale approaches Jacqui with a shocked look on his face. She backs away from Dale, shaking her head no, and then walks to the back of the room. She's then seen witnessing Dale pleading with Andrea to leave with him. As the rest of the group (who have managed to escape the building) are getting in their vehicles, the scene of Dale and Andrea escaping is shown on a monitor, revealing that Jacqui had ultimately decided to stay behind with Jenner, as Dale got Andrea to change her mind. Jenner says "They got out," to which Jacqui responds with a smile, happy that the people who helped her make it so far are able to continue fighting. She looks at Jenner, as they then hold onto each other's hands as the timer ticks down, and the CDC explodes. She died at peace, rather than some of her previous allies whose deaths were painful results of the walkers. Season 3 "Hounded" Rick begins receiving phone calls from individuals who he believes are part of another group. A woman calls Rick asking why he wouldn't reveal how Lori died to the previous man he spoke to on the phone. She calls Rick by his name, and when he questions how she knows his name, the woman says because she knows him, then hangs up the phone. Rick then receives a phone call from Lori, who informs him that the people he had spoken to previously were Amy, Jim, and Jacqui, revealing that all the calls did not actually take place in the real world, but were merely hallucinations in Rick's mind. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Jacqui appears briefly in a flashback when Rick reflects on memories with all of his friends while panicking over the possibility that his other friends could be killed by the Saviors. Death ;Killed By *Vi (Caused) With the CDC building losing power, Vi deploys the HITs to prevent any diseases from escaping and decontaminates the entire facility. *Herself (Suicide) Jacqui decides to commit suicide in the explosion, along with Edwin, after losing hope in things going back to normal. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jacqui has killed: *Herself (Suicide) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships During Season 1, T-Dog seems to care deeply for Jacqui and may have had a crush on her. In the second episode, "Guts", she is quite sympathetic of him after he is beaten up by Merle, who she gives the middle finger. Throughout the season, the two are often seen talking to each other. When Jacqui refuses to leave with the group at the CDC, T-Dog begs her to come but she replies "I'm staying, sweetie", suggesting they may have had a close relationship. Andrea Andrea did not make many friendships while at the camp as she was focused on protecting her sister, but she did form a friendship with Jacqui, it seemed. The two were arm in arm while they escaped the store in Atlanta, and held onto each other as Rick drove the remaining members of the group out of the city and back to the camp. Jacqui also prevented a fatigued and hungry Andrea from collapsing at the CDC. Jacqui and Andrea both decided to stay at the CDC to commit suicide, but, being that Andrea left just before the building was going to explode, it is unknown whether or not Andrea said a final goodbye to Jacqui though it is likely that she did. Miranda Morales Jacqui and Miranda appear to have been good friends. When Morales announces that he, Miranda and their children are going to Alabama to find family instead of traveling with the rest of the group to the CDC, a saddened Jacqui says goodbye to Miranda, hugging her. Jim When Jim had been bitten and was keeping it hidden, Jacqui saw the blood and had Jim lift his shirt. Jim did this reluctantly but still did as Jacqui asked. Jim begged Jacqui not to tell anyone but she did so anyway, worrying about the safety of the group. Jim however did not seem to hold this against her as Jacqui was shown helping Jim when he was in pain. After saying goodbye, she was shown to be devastated, crying on the steps of the RV as they left Jim against a tree to reanimate. Jim's death may have also influenced Jacqui's choice of staying inside the CDC and committing suicide. Rick Grimes Jacqui is one of the Atlanta group Rick meets soon after Glenn saves him from the tank. Rick comes to her aid when Merle Dixon is hurling slurs at her and the others with them. Jacqui gives Rick info on the layout of the department store to help them escape. Jacqui is disgusted when Rick chops up a walker to use it's guts as camouflage, but reluctantly obeys his orders and rubs some guts on him. He and Jacqui then become friends and she respects his decisions. Rick is saddened when Jacqui chooses to commit suicide by staying in the CDC, but understands and respects her decision to do so. Later on, after the walker prison attack that kills Lori and T-Dog, Rick hallucinates having a phone conversation with Jacqui, her voice serving as a moral compass for Rick to do the right thing and move forward. Merle Dixon It is clear that Jacqui did not like Merle much. Jacqui and the Atlanta group didn't agree with Merle due to the fact that he was wasting bullets and attracting more walkers while shooting at them. Merle, being racist, made many racist remarks to Jacqui and the others. After Merle attacks T-Dog, he asks who votes that he become leader of the run, to which Jacqui flips him the bird. Jacqui showed little regret or remorse for Merle being left behind in Atlanta. Ed Peletier Jacqui and Ed had little to no interaction at all, but they had one instance of conversation shortly before the attack on their camp by walkers. Upon attempting to tear Carol away from the laundry group of woman, Jacqui attempted to prevent it from happening and can be seen having her fists up ready to hit Ed, but Shane immediately walks over and beats him, she also noted the bruises that Carol already had, and the new ones she was sure to receive. Lori Grimes Lori and Jacqui seemed to have had a stable relationship as they both worked together in order to survive during their time at the camp and on their way to the CDC. Lori seemed shocked to hear Jacqui wanted to stay behind to end her life at the CDC but later understood why Jacqui wanted to do so.}} Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Guts" *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" *"TS-19" Season 3 *"Hounded" (Voice Only, Hallucination) Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" (Archive Footage) Trivia *Jacqui states that the item she misses most is her "coffee maker with a gold drip filter and grinder". *In a deleted scene from the Season 2 DVD, Rick blames himself for Jacqui's death, to which both Shane and Lori reply that it was her choice, that there was nothing he could have done, and that he shouldn't take that on. *Jacqui is the last character to die in Season 1, along with Edwin. ru:Жаки Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Religious Category:Suicidal Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Deceased Category:Season 7 Characters